The 73rd annual Hunger Games
by Stefani Acosta
Summary: To me this story shows a bit more of the hard games but the point of view of a little 12 year old blind girl, Stefani. She is strong girl. She is forced into the games with her brother and her life completely changes. I'm planing on re-writing catching fire and mockingjay soon in her point of view. First you must know her background in order to understand the next two stories.
1. Why?

Chapter One

My life. My life is living hell. Thanks to my ancestors my family has to pay for something we didn't do, something that we didn't cause.

My name is Stefani and I'm 12 years old. The worst thing has happened... my name just got reaped. I'm going into arena where I'll probably meet a horrible death.

I'm in shock ,but I should have known the Capitol, Snow in particular, would have chosen a awful death for me. I feel the tears beginning to make a escape for my eyes, I can't cry, I know snow is watching and I wont let him have the satisfaction of my tears.

I would love to win just to see his face. The odds aren't really in my favor. I'm going against 23 other tributes and 6 of them are trained killers. From districts 1,2,and 7 they usually win because they train. I hate the because they enjoy for the other tributes to beg for mercy that makes their deaths much more awful. Another odd is I'm blind ,but that also gives me an advantage.

I'm able to feel my location, and hear a mile away. My senses are much stronger than the average human. So no one really can't tell unless I tell them. There's no hell in the world that I'm going to tell any of my other tributes, ill just seem like an easy target.

Then his name was drawn. My heart stopped. My male tribute is my 18 year old brother, Ike.

I should have known the Capitol would make this game worst than hell.

He's standing next to me where I have to shake his hand ,and pretend that I'm not going to have to kill him in the next five days. We walk into the justice building. A old building that looks like its about to crumble from the slightest touch. They separate us into different rooms to say goodbye to our family.

My mother walks in first telling me that everything will be okay. I know that it won't ,and so does she, that I'm going to die and this will probably be last time I see her.

The rest of the family just comes in and hug me and wish that I have a simple death like dehydration or starvation. I can only imagine the horrors that the Game-makers have planed for us this year.

I'm then ushered into a car with my brother knowing that his face is hard because of the tension. Even if cant see I can easily tell he's making a plan on how to get out of the arena.

When we reach the train our mentor, Owhen examines us and ask if we have any skills.

Ike tells him that I know how to fight hand to hand combat (thanks to many years of wrestling, I can pin him in seconds, even if he's three times my size) and that my senses are just as strong as a dog. Honestly I don't know to be happy that he's protecting me or mad that he already planned his death. He's making it seem if I have a better chance of survival but I won't let him. "He's strong and he knows how to use a knife," I say. "But you can use any weapon, plus you can play all innocent I can't play that angle," he retorts. "Okay, okay stop arguing like little kids, gods seems like you too are brother and sister," yells Owhen.

Ike and I look back at each and then back to our mentor. Our silence answers his question I decide to hide in my room. They call me out for dinner but I can't face Ike or anyone for that matter ,but my stomach gets the better of me.

I just eat silently and look at my plate. Ike ,of curse, brakes the silence. "So, what are we going to do." "You tell me your going to the games not me," says Owhen. Both of them have a staring contest. I'm just waiting to see a hole either ones forehead.

I can't take the tension I crack "Stop," I yell making them both turn their gaze towards me "Okay Ike just accept It, were going to die in the arena and theirs no escaping it. Accept your destiny, I did, why don't you." I run into my room again and I stay there the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I wake up feeling more comfortable than normal. I feel the sheets soft as... velvet. I jump out of bed in an instant. Memories of yesterday flood my mind.  
That's when I remember the reaping, my name, Ike's name, my family... Snow. The thought of his name makes my blood boil with rage. It's all his fault, all of it. I want, no, I need him to get him of this cruel world. In order to accomplish that dream I have to survive the arena, meaning my brother must die.  
I think of my options before my thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. I'm startled then a deep male voice calls "excuse me but breakfast is served." "Okay give me a minute and ill be out," I try to sound calm but it comes out more of a yell of my rage.  
I make my way slowly to my dresser on put on soft jeans that wrap around my legs nicely. I then put on a cotton soft tank top. Also I ruffled blouse on top of that with a pair of flats. I also put my hair in a high pony tail with my bangs hanging loose on my face.  
I then make my way to the dinning cart were the food smells like heaven. I then can make the smells clearly like bread, raspberries, and blueberries. I take a bite and it taste as good as it smells.  
I ask what this delightful treat is. They all say waffles and then start laughing about me. I then try to defend myself by saying we didn't have them back home. I then felt a hand drape over mine. My reflexes caused me to move my hand in a jolt. I then realized it was my brother. Even if couldn't see it I know he has a hurt look on his face. I continue the rest of breakfast in silence, while everyone else chatters on.  
Then from there we walk to the living room cart. I then hear Ike moving his arm to grab my wrist but I'm a step ahead, I turn towards him grab his wrist and yell, "don't even dare." "Fine," he snaps and then tells me to follow him. I follow him to a different cart away from the others.  
"What's wrong with you," he yells at me  
"What's wrong with you," I retort back.  
"I want to protect you."  
"I don't need protection."  
"Yes you do you cant die."  
"Yes I can, you actually have a chance."  
"A chance, of what, having to live with the guilt of twenty-three innocent death."  
"You think I don't feel the same, don't you think I don't want to kill you. I cant, I just...cant." I feel a single tear going down my face. Ike gently holds my face with his hands.  
"Don't cry, look at me, your going to win and then your going to go home."  
"I don't think I'm strong enough, they'll kill me before the final-eight"  
"No there not, don't underestimate yourself, lets just see how training goes, don't loose hope Sapphire."(I changed her name tell me what you think)  
I dry up my tears, then make my way back to my room.  
Hope, he did not just ask me to hope. I've spent most of my life hoping. Hoping for a world where the games didn't exist, what my people fought for. It feels so long when I hoped for a streak of light in this dark cruel world.  
It's times like this that I miss my home back in district eight. Even if I was starving, even if I worked to the bone, I had my family. I had a whole life that I was forced to leave but not forget. How can I feel sorry for myself without even trying. I'm not going to let Snow have the satisfaction to have me die in life itself. I'm going to win to prove that I'm not week but powerful.  
I'm told that we have arrived at the Capitol.  
I use my senses to get an image of it, Ike has told me that the Capitol is big and very modern. All of the sudden It feels darker than normal. I then realize that the train is in a tunnel.  
I'm stunned by the sound of all the cheering and the smell of artificial products overwhelm me.  
My only thought is I'm about to meet the awful people of the Capitol, that see me being a tribute a honor. If only the knew the reality.


End file.
